Killing Two Birds With One Stone Rewriten
by yello13
Summary: Sophie isn't the only one who doesn't want Nate to do it. Parker doesn't want blood on his hands but Parker might want blood on hers. Mini spoilers for the last dam job R&R. Errors fixed and paragraph added


I was just thinking. Thinking is it worth it should I kill the guy I mean he killed my father but the team, how would that truly affect them. Sophie doesn't want me to do it Eliot doesn't either and well Hardison he just doesn't believe I will even try so he is not wasting his breath. Parker, well, I don't even think she cares; she is probably with Archie right now, so why should I care about her opinion? I had to kill this guy he killed my father, my only father and I can't rewind time to fix it. I just can't fix it. Now I swallow down this alcohol to drown my pain and I am just about there, so there is no point in thinking anymore. I am going to kill him. Drunk or not, team or no team, I would kill him and with the gun that lays in my hand right now, my father's gun.

"Nate" a soft voice whispered out.

"What! It is 2 o'clock in the morning cant I waddle in my sorrows alone I am the only one who has lost a father today."

"Please, Nate I just... I just want to help."

Who is this? I may be drunk but I know Sophie doesn't stutter and Sophie doesn't beg. Neither does she say please to me without having at least a speck of annoyance in her voice.

Even though it caused a light headache to arrive I turned my head to where I heard the voice last to see Parker or, what I at least presumed was Parker. This person who looked just like Parker had puffy eyes and a bright red face. Her hair was a wreck and she looked like she had just drunk a couple glasses of wine herself.

"Parker what happened to you?"

"No, the question is what happened to you?"

"What do you mean I drink all the time you know that?"

"I mean what are you doing that you would sink so low to get a gun; Really, A fucking gun? Look at yourself."

"Parker I..." I tried but she cut me off.

"You clearly don't care about anyone but yourself! All you do is live in your sorrows. Me this, me that but while you get drunk and hold a gun to your head we have to worry about you. And we have to watch you slowly kill yourself. We are tortured every single got damn day watching you drown yourself in alcohol and it is killing me! I am suffering. I am dying. I am hurt! What about me what about what I feel?

She was crying now and I wanted to comfort her but I had to admit the words stung. And coming from Parker they hurt even more seeing she only shows emotions on special occasions.

"Parker I didn't know that I am..."

"You did know, you have always known and now you are going to stand here and try to say you're sorry but, you're not sorry." She screamed in outrage. Her face was extremely flustered now as she continued to let the dam of tears flow down her cheeks. "You're just going to do the same thing over again. You have to realize you are not the only one who lost a father today!"

Silence filled the room as we stared at each other's icy blue eyes. I had always noticed our eye color similarity except there was a big difference. My eyes were dark and icy cold filled with sin; hers were innocent and filled with child-like curiosity. They were filled with life. I wanted to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright. I wanted to hold my girl in my arms and say "Sorry, but some things need to be done." My gut felt like it was being pelted with rocks every time a tear fell from her eyes. I just wanted her to stop crying.

"Parker" I managed to say but was interrupted again.

"I lost a father too, and as much as I wanted him to be different from all the rest he is exactly the same. He doesn't care. That is why he decides to kill himself with alcohol and I tell you one more day watching him and I might try killing myself too! I trusted you Nate. I thought you could be my…." She stopped and looked at the ground. "Dad" she whispered and then ran out.

She thought I could be her dad. Those words hadn't been spoken to me since…since Sam was alive. How could she expect me to be such a person for her? I had already failed one kid and if I failed her… No, I wouldn't fail her she's something I have to keep, protect.

I know one thing I can't kill anyone, Parker is suffering. She has been through too much suffering and I won't hurt her anymore. I won't let her die because of my pain. I will just have to find a way to kill two birds with one stone, at least without using a gun.

**Sophie's Apartment**

Sophie was sleeping peacefully when she heard the doorbell ring. It was late but it must be important if someone was coming at such a night. She put on her silk robe and headed to the door. She opened it and was surprised. She saw Parker with her eyes red and tears running down her flustered face. Sophie stepped to the side to let Parker in before closing the door.

"Honey" she started.

Parker looked at her, truly looked at her and it showed how much trust she had put into Sophie. It also showed how she was praying that the bond they had created wouldn't be broken.

"I'm sorry but I had a bad dream, and when I went to Nate's he was…"

Parker didn't have to finish she was already being engulfed by Parker's arms. Sophie started stroking Parker's hair.

"It's Ok Sweetheart, it's Ok."Sophie cooed. Sophie held her close as she let a tear slip from her eyes. "He'll do the right thing" She continued but she wasn't sure. She was doing what many did when times became tough, she was praying.

**A/N I tried my best to correct my errors and even added a little part to it. So if you don't mind doing it again could you review?**


End file.
